Dream?
by lilmsangle
Summary: This is a story I m working on, figured I d post it up to see what everyone thinks about it. I do have this story patented, so please, do not steal this


My music thumped loudly in my ears, I knew I wouldn`t be able to hear the bell when it rang but I didn`t care. If it became a problem the people around me would tip me off, time passed in a flurry of wild lyrics and ear drum blowing bass. I began to wonder where that bell was, too many songs had passed to be normal. Even if each song was three minutes long, that bell should`ve rang five songs ago. I pulled the ear buds from my ears and was greeted by silence. My face scrunched in confusion as I looked up, the other students should be talking and joking with their friends causing a defining roar. I was greeted by the sight of blue, everything had a blue tint. The walls, floors, vending machines, people, it all was blue. I stood up slowly, I looked around expecting everyone to bust up laughing and tell me it was a joke. That didn`t happen, in fact nothing happened. I walked slowly down the bleacher stairs, and on my way down I brushed a kid. He looked new, freshman maybe? He felt warm, as if he wasn`t frozen in spot and blue in color. His hair moved like normal when messed with, and even his body moved when provoked. I blinked in confusion as I continued my way down, but when the cold water bottle touched me and I could feel my hand come back wet with condensation, that was when I lost it.

I pushed roughly on the exit doors in the gymnasium. They moved easily, and I ran out with out thinking to look. I triped on a rock and fell, luckly I caught myself. I looked over my knees and noticed I scraped one. I rock shifted somewhere, and my head snaped up. I looked around me at my suroundings and saw that I wasn`t at school anymore. The terrain was rocky with hills, almost mountains, and weird greenery growing. Their were huge flowers, the petels were yellow and green striped, they... they smiled at me! A long row of sharp teeth were shown in the wicked smile and I turned to run back into the safty of my school building only to see it gone and more hills and flower that way too. My eyes began to water as I wondered how I had gotten here and where I was. I walked forward not knowing where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from those evil flowers. I came rest at a lake with an unatural shade of blue water, and what looked like fish were juming out of the water but I couldn`t be sure since they were ten times bigger then normal fish. Pink, orange, and yellow flowers were strewn all around. Each one was different, and each were beautiful. One fish was rainbow in color and bigger then a semi truck! When it fell back into the water the ripples changed color from the blue water and glowed purple. I had an internal war on weather or not it would be safe to drink the water, but in the end my thirst won over reason. I leaned down and scoped a handful of the unnaturally blue colored water, and brought it up to my lips. It tasted fantastic! Like what one would expect of crisp clean water, I drank my fill and sat back wondering what I was to do next. If I left the lake, I might not find water again, but if I stayed who knows what other creatures would find me. I looked into the reflective water and saw me, my long black hair falling free, my bangs swept to the side and out of my face, my blue eyes that were shocking to most people, my slightly tan skin. My thoughts were cut short by the sound of rustleing leaves.

My head snapped in the direction of the noise and my body tensed in anticipation of what might be lurking in that tree line. I grabed a near by stick for protection and waited, the leaves shifted again and I mentaly prepared myself. ' Ok me, whatever this thing is, it might not be friendly. Just remember what coach said and you should be fine. Oh who am I kidding! Coach was a crazy old man! I`m soooo dead...' My body tensed as the thing emerged from the brush and I nearly fell over at what I saw. It looked like a... gray bunny. I sighed in releif and sat down next to my stick. I studdied the little bunny thing, its ears were pointed at the top, very un-bunny like. It`s tail was longer then normal, more cat like, and it swished back and forth. The bunny- cat thing hopped along unaware of any danger, and it drank from the lake. I laid my head in my hand and watched as it took notice of me. It tensed, but relaxed soon after. I slowly hopped to me and stoped just a few feet short of being next to me. Its pink nose twitched as it sniffed the air, it stood up on its back legs then settled down. We sat there for god knows how long, just staring at each other. Soon the sun began to set and I sighed as I laid back on the grass. The bunny came up and nudged my arm. "I know, I know. I have to get up and get into the trees for tonight. Wanna keep me company?"

I scooped it up, 'Looks like its a boy,' He gave no resistance as I held him and climbed up the nearest tree, to bad it was dead. I think it would`ve been a pretty tree if it had been alive. I found a sturdy branch that wouldn`t break in the middle of the night and made myself comforable. In the fading sun, I felt safe enough in this tree to fall asleep quickly. However, my sleep was not ment to last. I awoke to the sound of sticks and twigs snaping, whatever it was was moving at a leisurly pace. I kept watch, the full moon washed everything in a pale silver color. The tree that I previously thought dead had come to life! The bare branches had sprung silvery green leaves and pale purple flowers dotted all around. It smelled like, like cinnamin, and something else I couldn`t name. Almonds maybe? The flowers from earlier had closed up, but new ones had taken thier place. I`d never know such colors of blue and purple and pink had existed before. Everything seemed to glow! The unatural blue had changed to an earthly shade of green, and that was were I saw it.

It`s hair was thin and matted down, chuncks were just straite missing. It`s eyes glowed red, and they were locked on where I was sitting. My hand lifted to my mouth to keep in the scream that wanted so bad to rip its way out, it looked like it used to be human. Half of its face was missing and its abdomin was ripped to shreads. How was it still alive? I could see where its bones had been broken meny times over. It moved slow at first, just walking around. Was it waiting for something? I didn`t have long to wait to find out, an animal rustled in the bushes and it took off like a bolt of lightning. I watched in horror as the animal screamed in pain as It ate it alive. Tears ran down my face as the screams eventually died out and that... that thing left. Blood soaked the ground where It had been, It took one last look at me before it left. Sobs wraked my body as I realized that I was happy, happy that that hadn`t been me. That I had been safly up in this tree, and that I was still alive. I hugged the bunny closer to me and cired myself back to sleep.

The morning came all too quickly. I woke up to blinding sunlight streaming in my face, my tree was once again dead. Had I dreamed all that? I looked across the lake to find the dead body of a horse like animal, it had been black in color with wings protruding from its back. Its underbelly had been ripped open and savagly ripped arpart. Blood caked the ground, so no I hadn`t dreamt that. It had been real, and that thing was real also. My stomach rumbled and I knew I couldn`t stay in this tree forever, but what if that thing was still here? I climbed down slowly with bunny on my sholder, I was in no hurry to get to the ground. Once my feet were firmly planted my paranoia began to act up, every noise put me on edge. I scaned the tree line several times before I realized that thing wasn`t here anymore. I sighed in relife to myself and started down the path to my left, I`d found it when looking for It. The path was curvy and in some places rocky. I`d thought back to last night, what was that thing? Better yet, where was it? I was so wraped up in my own thoughts that I hadn`t noticed someone was following me.

Their footsteps were light, and quiet. What ever it was wasn`t quiet enough though, my ears heard the rocks behind me shift. That wouldn`t be so odd, except that it happened again. I pretended not to notice, keeping my eye forward. I searched for a sutible weapon, now I wish I hadn`t left that stick behind. I found nothing so far, and the footsteps were comng closer. My breathing, despite my tries to keep it even, sped up. Then I spoted it, a broken branch that was as wide as my wrist and longer then my arm. I dashed for it, not careing if whatever was following realized that I knew it was there and firmly held it in my hands. I spun around to face my follower, only to be met with air. I sighed, I really needed to get this paranioa under control. If I didn`t I would start attacking the air, or worse I`d end up hurting Bunny.


End file.
